User talk:Willhelm 55
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Storage Deck Upgrade page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Fryguy42 (Talk) 20:44, February 17, 2011 *''For a detailed list of all our available admins, check out Borderlands Wiki:Active Mods'' Hi Fry (or anyone else) never minds (EDIT: having) messages on his talk page. He is probably sleeping now, is there anything I can help you with? I'm not as good as Fry but will try my best :) 07:58, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ooops. Nagy answered you (he always beats me LOL). If there is anything else, feel free. 08:01, February 20, 2011 (UTC) please see my talk page for... a few responses to your query. 08:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : xD thanks for your willing ness to help! It creates a great communal environment! Willhelm 55 09:22, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Not a problem :) I noticed your talk on phoenix :) what characters do you use? 09:52, February 20, 2011 (UTC) : I only got the game a few weeks ago so I dont have very many. My main is a Siren (lvl 53 as of now) and I've tried out the rest, leveling the hunter and soldier into the 20s. xD : I don't really like the game play of the berserker. : How about yourself? Siren is definitely my favorite :) Brick is a close second. My favorite weapon is the Anarchy so I build my mains up around that. I recently posted Diehard healing strategy on the Diehard page. This is the build I use (rate of fire, etc). The soldier is my least favorite (probably because I play solo). I do like mord though, I have to find the right niche for him, but the playstyle of the siren outweighs :) 10:01, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks You are doing heaps to help define things. I want to thank you for that. 10:59, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :np, Its a good wiki and you all seem nice and helpful :D Just want to help make it as good as possible. Not to mention its a steller game xD Willhelm 55 11:02, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Indeed. There was a question on the salt flats talk that I asked btw. 11:04, February 26, 2011 (UTC) :I saw, I'm making a vid... its hard to explain in words xD just give me a few min Willhelm 55 11:11, February 26, 2011 (UTC) ::That took longer than expected D: im encrypting it now, Sorry if the audio is wonky, I love xfire vids, but I'm still trying to figure all the audio-ness out, also no mic :/ no audio at all D: I'll post it, then make a new one after I can get the audio working :/ P.S. Anytime you see something incorrect (like the transfusion thing), You are welcome to directly edit it. The joke was probably funny, but I am a newb at navigating and couldn't find the reference. You can also check the history and see if some joker put it up, then report it. The guardians of this wiki are excellent, but any help is appreciated :) 12:38, February 26, 2011 (UTC) welcome Hey! you are the first person that I actually welcomed to this Wiki. And after many trials I became a Borderlands Wiki greeter. So now I can make it official: HA! I thought that would get you :D 08:05, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Nice to see you again. 13:56, October 21, 2013 (UTC)